New Mutants
by Moka Raiden
Summary: There are some mutants arriving  Suck at plot   No flaming
1. Chapter 1

(This is new story and I never did a X-men evolution story before so no flaming XD I will try my hard though =DD)

**New Mutants**

Chapter 1: Teleportation demon from London

Somewhere in London, a girl who trying to run for her life from a very pissed off humans. She has dirty blonde hair, red eyes, blue fur, her ears makes her look like a mouse with a muzzle and black nose. Her tail looks like she's a devil or demon. She's running from humans because they kept calling her a demon and they wanted to kill her, she kept on running as she doesn't realise her powers are teleportation because she was too scared to realise.

She ran into the forest that can lead to the park called Bunny Park, it's near to where she lives, she's been found out ever since the abuse and torture she had from her 'foster' mother. She had large cut down her back and it didn't heal right, the large cut re-opened and there's blood dripping from her back. She winced as it hurts but still didn't give up, she ran as she heard angry mobs.

"KILL THE DEMON!" The mobs shouted.

The girl jumped up but only to teleport up to the tree where she can be safe if they don't find her up there. She was exhausted from running.

"Where did that demon bitch go?" One of the mobs shouted growling angrily. "Find her!"

She sat on the tree waiting for them to leave, once the angry mobs left she sighed as she's carrying her pink backpack of some of her clothes, laptop and other things she needed.

She heard a noise startled she fell on the floor, she looked around as seeing a jet plane, and she tries to get up but too exhausted to do so. She saw someone coming out.

She saw were a red haired teen girl with dark blue or black costume-like with green on her chest and stomach, black band on her forehead, dark blue trousers and X on both of her shoulders. A boy with brown hair, some kind of goggles, same colour dark blue like the red haired's but the different is he have a yellow X across his chest, Dark blue trousers and yellow boots. They both came out followed by Blue haired, blue furred boy with black and red costume with yellow belt and a brown haired girl with dark blue, light purple and yellow belt-like costume. Then she went unconscious.

Those people looked around until the blue boy and red haired girl saw a figure on the ground near to the tree.

"Over there!" The red haired one shouted. They hurried over to see the girl is unconscious, they also saw blood as they know the sign of the mutant is injured possibly badly.

"Ack vis girl is badly hurt" The blue boy said. "Vwhat you think Jean?"

The red haired teen named Jean looked at the blue boy then at the injured mutant. "We have to get her to the X-Jet and back home for Beast to check over" She said with little worried tone.

"Jean's right Kurt teleport her to the X-jet" The brown haired teen said.

Blue boy nodded and teleported along with the injured mutant with him.

[Earlier]

Xavier is on his Cerebro, searching for something. The Cerebro detected new mutant, the new mutant wasn't like any other, she was different.

The Cerebro gave Xavier the image of how the mutant looks like, the name, age and other information. The image of the mutant, the dirty long blonde hair, and red eyes, blue furred instead of human skin and has a devil or demon like tail.

On the left the information says:

Name – Moka Thorwham

Mutant

Powers – Teleportation

But on the right there is more information about this mutant.

Location – London United Kingdom

At the button there is all information about the mutant. Then the Cerebro showed a map of where the mutant is now.

Xavier looked at the screen as he telepathy called Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Scott to get ready to recruit the new member.

'Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Scott' He said telepathy. 'Get the X-jet ready because you four are going to recruit a new Mutant and she is in London, United Kingdom in a park called Bunny Park, also beware her powers are Teleportation, she may port if she get frightened'

All four teens went to get their outfit on and went to the X-jet to fly over to London. Hank stayed with Xavier monitoring and taking notes down about the new mutant.

As the x-men flew the X-Jet to London, Kurt is talking to Kitty about the new mutant. They're wondering what kind of mutant this one will be.

"Keety I can't wait ta to zee new mutant we going to recruit" Kurt said. "I can't believe her powers are zame as mine" Kurt is getting excited because then, he'll able to have a teleport race or can have a prank partner to prank people at home.

"Kurt, you don't know if it's same as yours" Kitty said. "It could be similar as yours but different."

While Kitty and Kurt are talking about the new mutant, Jean and Scott are talking about something else.

"So Jean" Scott said shyly. "After this, maybe…we should go on a…date this Friday?" Scott was piloting the X-Jet while talking to Jean, his girlfriend.

While everyone is talking with different things, they arrived to the location. Scott landed the jet on the field. Scott turned the engine off. "Okay we landed everyone be careful and cautions" Scott said. "We don't know if this new mutant is friendly or not"

Everyone got out of the X-jet. They looked around, and then Jean saw the figure on the ground.

"Over there!" Jean shouted as she ran over to the figure. "She's badly hurt!"

"Ack vis girl is badly hurt" Kurt said. "Vwhat you think Jean?"

Jean looked at Kurt then at the injured mutant. "We have to get her to the X-Jet and back home for Beast to check over" She said with little worried tone.

"Jean's right Kurt teleport her to the X-jet" Scott said.

Kurt nodded and teleported along with the injured mutant with him. They all got on board of the X-jet and flew off back to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

[Present]

X-men came back from their mission, Kurt teleported straight to Hank McCoy to help the injured mutant who is unconscious.

"Hank!" Kurt shouted as he teleported to the medical room. Hank came quickly.

"What's wrong Kurt?" He asked Kurt then he spotted the injured and unconscious mutant in his arms. "Oh my, what happened?"

Kurt explained when they arrived, they found her lying on the ground unconscious and by the wounds she had, she might be attacked before they got to her.

"And you need to help her" Kurt said.

"I'll do what I can" Hank said. "Place her on the bed and I'll get started to treat her injuries."

Kurt placed her on the bed, he didn't want to leave by this girl's side but he needed to do his homework for school. He left as Hank did his best to treat those wounds of hers. Hank checked all the wounds the girl had. He noticed a nasty bump on her head and he also noticed a large long cut wound from all the way down her back.

"Who did that to you..." Hank sighed as he started to clean the wound on her back so can heal properly. Once Hank finished the wound, he started to put ice pack on her head since she did have a nasty bump on her head.

Once he did what he can, he waited for the girl to wake up, hopefully soon.

[Moka's POV]

I heard voices, they're faint but I can hear them. I started to feel pain and it hurts, felt like fell from the space and landed on the ground hard.

I opened my eyes, I groaned because of the light is bright. Once I opened my eyes I looked around, it was very unfamiliar place and it smelled like hospital-like. Wait, I'm in hospital?

I started to remember that I saw a black jet, got me startled and I fell. I mumbled. "Ugh…" I mumbled.

Then I heard a voice again, louder and stronger.

"Hello there, I heard you gave your head quite a bump before...But your vitals are fine and I checked you over thoroughly...Other than head aches you'll be just fine" said the voice. "My name is McCoy"

I looked around to see a blue figure, I looked at him confused. "Where am I?" I asked still looking at the blue figure. "And…you're a blue teddy?" I was confused; I think he is blue teddy since he kind of looked like one but without ears.

"You are in school's medical room" He chuckled as he sat down taking hold of her wrist to take her pulse. "Blue teddy, that's a new one on me" He nodded while smiling at me.

This now got me more confused, I'm in school?

"School?" I looked confused. "I thought I was in the park" I looked down as thinking but also remembered something. "wait, where is my bag?" I sat up fast looking at the blue teddy.

"Yes this is Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. This is a haven for mutants like you and I. My friends found you in the park but unfortunately the noise of the jet startled you causing you to fall from a tree that's when you hit your head" Hank said. "However, I'm sorry but I don't know anything about a bag" He said looking around the medical room.

"So this school is only for mutants?" I asked smiling a bit also nodded at his friends found me. "I had a backpack, it's pink but I had my stuff...laptop, some clothes and other things I had to run off because people there hates me and want to kill me...even that stupid woman who was my 'foster mother'..."

"I wondered how you got that injury when I noticed the cut on your back, however seems to be healing well as I gave it a clean up though so it may be a little painful right now" He said and looked around tapping his knee with his hand "I can ask for you maybe they picked it up for you, I'm sure it's in your room"

I nodded. "Okay" I said as I looked around still kind of worried since hate being in hospitals I have a little nervous look printed on my face.

"Don't worry. Your safe here nobody will hurt you anymore" His voice was both gentle and calm. When he stood up, he looks 6' 4" and covered in blue fur resembling what his code name was, A Beast.

I looked at Hank and nodded. "Just hate hospitals..." I said. I were still sitting up as sitting on the edge of the table, I looked at least 11 because I'm 4'5 or 4'6 but I'm actually 19 years old. "So fluffy teddy where is those friends of yours, I want to thank them and meet them"

"They'll be here soon enough." He said standing "You should concentrate on resting for now you'll have all day tomorrow to get to know everyone."

I nodded and laid back down onto the bed I woke up in. "Okay Fluffy teddy" I said smiling.

He chuckled as he tucked her in and switched off the light walking into the other room leaving the door ajar in case she awoke and required anything.

I looked as Hank went and lying on bed watching the ceiling since didn't feel tired at all but just thinking about things. Though I didn't know the founder of this school can hear and can listen. 'I wonder how fluffy teddy's friends are like...' I thought. 'Will they be friendly?'

[Normal]

Hank left the room for a moment to talk to Charles in private.

"How is the new guest Moka Thorwham doing?" Xavier asked Hank.

"She has a cut down her back as from being attacked by local people who chased after her." Hank answered Xavier's answer. "But the injury is healing well, she also talked."

"I see" Xavier said. "She needs to take it easy when she up and around."

Hank nodded and went back quietly not wanted to wake the new student up, as he went he quietly sits down on the chair and starts to read his favourite book.

Moka heard the door and footsteps as someone walked into the room again because of the very good hearing, but doesn't react so he thinks the new student is asleep. Moka's demon-like tail is twitching as hanging edge of the bed she's laying on.

Hank tries to continue to read his book but he saw the new student's tail is twitching, so he decides to keep an eye on her while reads his book.

Moka still trying to wonder if everyone here in this school are friendly or not, she closes her eyes as very tired and fell asleep. Hank otherwise also fell asleep as reading his book.

[Moka's POV]

Next morning, of Thursday, I woke up as I noticed I was sleeping on the wrong side of the bed I was on. I sat up looking around confused.

"Morning Moka"

I looked around seeing him walking up with something in his hand; he gives me a rectangle box with straw as I know it's an orange juice.

"Uhh...Morning fluffy teddy" I said as took the orange juice and started to drink.

While I'm drinking an orange juice I looked as he was checking my vital again like last time.

"Your TPR is completely normal" Hank said as I nodded. "TPR means Temperature, Pulse and Respiration rate"

"Does that mean I can get out of bed and walk around?"

"Yes but take it slow"

I nodded and gets off bed as walks around slowly, Hank follows me as I walked out of the medical room. Everything looks different and huge.

"Whoa huge…" I said. I heard some people coming and run to hide behind Hank and clings onto him. I saw the students coming down from upstairs.

I heard Hank chuckled as he looked down at me. "No need to be scared" He said as I have Hank a cute pout.

"Not used to people" I said as I looked, I saw a girl with brown hair (Kitty) and a teen with red hair (Jean).

"Why not go and have a chat with them" I heard Hank say. "They're lovely."

I looked at Hank. "Come with me then blue teddy?" I said smiling a little.

"If that makes you fee better" He said. "Then I shall come with you."

I nodded as still behind Hank.

[Normal]

Hank smiles as he looking down at the mutant hiding behind him, he tries to step away as Moka kept trying to hide behind him.

Jean and Kitty saw Hank as they came over but didn't saw the new student and new mutant yet.

"Hello" Jean said. "How's the guest?"

"Hi Mr McCoy!" Kitty said in her usual happy mood.

Moka is trying to hide behind Hank as clinging onto his leg, trying to blend in because of the blue fur so the two strangers can't see her.

"Hello Jean Hello Kitty" He said. "Our guest is very well, in fact she is right here" Hank stepped to the side and gently thrust the new student forward.

Moka looks at two girls named Jean and Kitty as she been gently thrust forward by Hank or Blue Teddy as she calls him, she doesn't say anything though.

"Hello, what's your name?" Red haired teen named Jean said. "I'm Jean and this is Kitty"

"You're so cute" Kitty said. "Creepy with the fur, ears and tail but cute"

Hank smiled. "Go on" He said. "Introduce your self."

"I…M-Moka" I said shyly.

Hank smiles again. "Moka is feeling a little out of sort shall we say, it would be lovely if she could shadow you for the day so she can get to know the school" Hank suggested. ""What do you think about that, Moka?"

"We can show her around and give her a tour." Jean said smiling.

"Yeah you can hang out with us" Kitty said.

Moka looks at her favourite Blue teddy and then at two girls named Jean and Kitty, then she nods. "Okies"

"Shall I leave you to your new friends?" Hank asked with a toothy smile.

Moka nods again and walks slowly to Jean and Kitty.

"You must be hungry" Jean said. "Let's go and get something to eat"

Hank watches the three girls disappear into the kitchen where they eat food and smiles.

Moka walks behind Jean and Kitty, following them to the kitchen where they eat breakfast. Moka sees there are a lot of people and as she does as normal new student do, hide behind her new friends hoping the people in the kitchen doesn't see her. Unfortunately some of them did.

Hank goes to his lab to do his work in the lab with smile on his face.

There XD a little cliff hanger I think :D hehehe lol

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

(This is new story and I never did a X-men evolution story before so no flaming XD I will try my hard though =DD)

**New Mutants**

Chapter Two – The Telepathic Shapeshifter Mutant From Juneau

[Moka's POV]

/Week later/

I was now friends with mostly everyone in the school, I liked a boy named Kurt because he was very easy to be with. It was school time and we had to go to school, Hank and Xavier made an image inducer for me so I can go and blend in as human and not as mutant.

I was with Kurt most of the time as we both played pranks on people, it was funny. We booby trapped the bathrooms and pretended it wasn't us, it was so funny.

The school wasn't bad because I was kind of clever in lessons which some lazy boys that I don't even know kept asking me what the answers of everything. I just can't believe it…What an idiots. Though the only ones I help are the ones I know like Kurt heheh..

When it was lunch time, we sat down to eat food. I brought my own food since I didn't like the looks of school lunch food, I made a chocolate spread sandwich which I'm enjoying eating.

After we finished food we just sat and talked about anything really, well minus the pranking people. I was bored out of my mind because I want those annoying boys who I don't know to leave me alone. Bu I ever told my friends about them.

The bell rang; it's time for next lesson. Woopiee…

I walked to my next lesson, I saw the muscle boy with blonde hair and frowned as he was one of the boys who are harassing me into giving all answers to everything. I hate him but I walked past him to my class.

I had science lesson and we were doing chemistry lesson, we had to do experiment which it was so cool and everyone did mostly experiment with chemicals.

After school, it was home time, I walked back home to the Xavier school for gifted youngsters because it wasn't enough room for me on Scott's car.

[Normal]

When the student came back from school, they went to their room to do their homework. Well some of them don't want to do them and wait for later.

Moka is in her room listening to music from her phone while doing her homework. Whenever she is stuck she asks Hank to help out since its science, but this is unlikely that she needs help.

After some who was doing homework finished theirs and can do whatever they want, such as watch TV, swimming pool etc

Moka sitting by the swimming pool in her swim suit, she took her image inducer off and then goes in to swim.

Jean and Scott are in the kitchen talking. Kurt, Kitty and other students are in the living room fighting over the remote for the TV.

[Willow's POV]

I am Willow. I have black hair and silver eyes, and I am not very tall, but nobody tries to make fun of me. They have a good reason to, also. See, I can shapeshift, and read minds. And once they found that out, the humans I mean, they tried to stay away from me. I am 17 years old, and my birthday is September 18, 1994.

Anyways, I was riding on my sled, my whole team leading, as always. Up front, were Kanji, then Byron and Cora, Skyla and Jay, Camilla and Miley, and Nike and Mark.

This time, however, wasn't usual at all. I heard other dogs barking, I turned my head around to see other sleds chasing after me!

"Hike!" I yelled. The dogs ran faster. "Hike!" I yelled again.

We went even faster as bullet flew right past my head. 'Crap! They had guns!' I thought. 'Not good.'

"Hike, Kanji, Hike!" I yelled as we went even faster.

More gun fire as someone caught up to me. Panic settled in. "Hike! Kanji, Byron, Cora, Skyla, Jay, Camilla, Miley, Nike, Mark! Hike!" I yelled.

We got a bit ahead. Good. He was just about to slice me in half with his freaking machete! He did cut me a bit in the stomach. Damnit, blood was going onto the snow, which meant I was leaving a trail! Not good. I put a hand over the wound to make the blood stop. I needed to find a place that was safe enough for me to stop and put something over the wound instead of my hand.

More gun fire. Shit!

"Speed!" I yelled.

I haven't used that command in forever, since I hadn't needed to use it this much. I was way ahead, now. Right, Left, Right, Straight, into the forest, onto the frozen lake, Left, Right, back into the forest until no more dogs barking, no more bullets.

I turned my head around to look and saw nothing. Lost them, good. Then we went over to a little abandoned cave and to settle in there, which we did. I removed my hand from the wound and blood was still leaking from the wound.

He'd cut me pretty good, that bastard. I sighed, as walked over to the sled. I removed the rope that tied everything down, and removed the sheet that was covering it as well. I grabbed a towel that I packed and put it over the wound. I took the towel away from the wound for a second.

'Still bleeding a bit.' I said in my head as I put it back over the wound. I Stare at the entrance of the cave as my sight became little shaky, I couldn't figure out why. I looked at my free hand and realized-I was shaking. 'Maybe from blood loss.' I said in my head. Since, the panic was gone and I covered the supplies and tied it down again. The dogs were lying down since they're tired from all that running. I started to feel dizzy a little, then without me knowing I passed out with the towel to my side I had to stop the bleeding.

[Normal & Earlier]

Xavier is on his Cerebro, trying to find out little bit more about the mutant Moka. The Cerebro detected another new mutant. It's been a week later since they taken in new mutant named Moka.

"Another mutant?" Xavier said as looking at the screen.

The Cerebro gave Xavier the image of how the mutant looks like, the name, age and other information. The image of the mutant, the black hair and silver eyes, and shortness.

On the left the information says:

Name – Willow

Mutant

Mutant Powers –Shapeshifting, Mind Reading

But on the right there is more information about this mutant.

Location – Juneau, Alaska

Other – Has Animal Instincts, Can See In The Dark

At the button there is all information about the mutant. Then the Cerebro showed a map of where the mutant is now.

Xavier looked at the screen as he telepathy called Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Scott to get ready to recruit the new member again.

'Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Scott' He said telepathically. 'Get the X-jet ready because you four are going to recruit another new Mutant and she is in Juneau, Alaska in a cave near a forest called, The Tongass National Forest, also beware her powers are Shapeshifting and Mind Reading, she may attack if she gets frightened'

All four teens went to get their outfit on and went to the X-jet to fly over to Juneau, Alaska. Hank stayed with Xavier monitoring and taking notes down about the new mutant.

As the x-men flew the X-Jet to Juneau, Alaska, Kurt is talking to Kitty about the new mutant. They're wondering what kind of mutant this one will be.

"Keety I can't wait ta to zee new mutant we going to recruit" Kurt said.

"Why?" Kitty said.

"Becaze shee may be vary valubal to us." Kurt said.

"True." Kitty replied.

While Kitty and Kurt are talking about the new mutant, Jean and Scott are talking about something else.

"So Jean" Scott said whispering to Jean. "After this, maybe…we should go Cinema this week?" Scott was piloting the X-Jet while talking to Jean, his girlfriend.

While everyone is talking with different things, they arrived to the location. Scott landed the jet on the field. Scott turned the engine off.

"Okay we landed everyone be careful and cautions" Scott said. "We don't know if this new mutant is friendly or not"

Everyone got out of the X-jet. They looked around, Jean walked in the cave when she was looking around and saw the figure passed out in the cave.

"Over there!" Jean shouted as she ran over to the figure and kneeled down. "She's badly hurt!"

"Ack vis girl is bleeding from da stomach" Kurt said as he walked over with rest of the team. "Vwhat you think Jean?"

Jean looked at Kurt then at the injured mutant. "We have to get her to the X-Jet and back home for Beast to check over" She said with little worried tone. "She's loosing a lot of blood"

"Jean's right Kurt teleport her to the X-jet" Scott said.

Kurt nodded and teleported along with the injured mutant with him. They all got on board of the X-jet and flew off back to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters again as the finished the mission.

[Willow's POV and Present time]

I woke up, with other weird creatures around me. "Where… am I?" I said, dizzy.

I turned my head and saw my sled dogs and the sled in the corner. My sled still had all my supplies tied down to the sled, and the dogs were still hitched up and were sleeping. I looked to a creature that was holding a needle.

"AHHHH!"I screamed. I kicked the creature away. I absolutely hated needles.

"It's alright, Willow. Calm down." He said calmly and gentle tone.

"The hell it's not!" I said in anger. "One; you know my name. Two; I hate needles"

They introduced themselves, and told me where I was as I little bit relaxed…only a little.

"Okay, what ever, just take me home." I said.

"But you'll freeze!" Hank said.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "You know my name, my age, my gifts, but not that I can survive harshly cold climates?"

Xavier took something out and added to, what looked like my bio, 'Can Survive Harshly Cold Climates' to 'Others'. After, Kitty led me to my room with my dogs following; I helped them to take the sled. Once we got there she showed me the room and it was huge and pretty nice.

"Dinner is at 5," she said and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

.I un-hitched the dogs and plopped onto the bed. All of the dogs hopped up with me and lied down. I closed my eyes and slept dreamlessly.

[Moka's POV]

I heard about the new mutant like I once was, but I wasn't allowed to see her until she's ready so I walked to my room to go on my laptop.

I went on chat room called Chatango and chat with my friends as well as I went on facebook so I can look what's going on there.

I've been on my laptop rest of the day.

Yay another one done XD

This one is helped by my friend who is OC of Willow :D

R&R


End file.
